


Gaining Approval

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Lyle’s managed to cope with James Lester’s daughter, son, younger brother, and sister-in-law - but his older brother is more difficult to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Approval

            Jon Lyle thought that, by this time, he was getting used to the intricacies of the Lester family. His boyfriend James Lester had two brothers, Ralph and Theo. Theo was younger than James, married to a woman called Alison, and lived in Wiltshire: Ralph was older than James, unmarried, and lived in either an enormous ancestral pile somewhere in the north of England, or a cottage in the Mendips, depending on his mood. James’s parents were dead, and the family was scattered over England, but they were still incredibly close-knit- and yet they’d accepted him without a qualm.

 

            Well, Theo and Alison had accepted him without a qualm. It had taken a very long and exhausting caving trip, involving a very awkward passage that had ended in a long drop which you came onto headfirst, and then another horrible passage and an unpleasant traverse, all done at shocking speed, before Ralph Lester had given him a narrow-eyed, approving look, stuck out his hand to shake and said “You’ll do.” They’d both returned to Ralph’s ancient house filthy and exhausted –well, Jon had been exhausted- and James had taken one look at him and given Ralph the evil eye.

 

            It had been quite an extraordinary evil eye, too, Jon reflected as he sank slowly into a hot bath- the intricacies of the plumbing here were beyond him, but James had succeeded in getting them to cooperate long enough to produce a hot bath. Jon had never seen an evil eye above eight on the Soul-Withering Scale directed at anyone at the ARC, not even Cutter, and the evil eye Ralph had got had been off the scale.

 

            Ralph hadn’t even looked slightly sheepish.

 

            James slipped into the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind him; Jon could tell it was him by the sound of the footsteps, though his eyes were closed. “Jon? I’m sorry. I should have warned Ralph off his plans for putting you through caving purgatory. I should have realised he _had_ those plans in the first place.”

 

            Jon shrugged, not opening his eyes. The movement made muscles he hadn’t realised he had ache. “You can make it up to me.”

 

            James laughed softly, and footsteps approached the bathtub. Cool hands touched his shoulders, and started to travel; a kiss was imprinted on his neck. “I can try...”

 

            Not much later, there was a brisk knock on the bathroom door, and a no-nonsense voice sounded through the solid wood. “Not that we haven’t established that I don’t disapprove, as such, but my room is in earshot and if there is one thing I do _not_ want to hear, little brother, it is you getting off with another bloke... or, indeed, anyone male _or_ female... so would you please just keep the noise down?”


End file.
